


Turn up the lights (I just want to see you dancing)

by booksandanime



Series: The way that I am [3]
Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Christmas Parties, Dancing Lessons, M/M, Simon cares a lot about traditions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-07 15:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5462072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksandanime/pseuds/booksandanime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon is starting to be more straightforward, and Baz loves metaphors.</p><p>(But sometimes he wonders if Simon isn't being too risky, and he wishes that he didn't care quite so much.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn up the lights (I just want to see you dancing)

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas= SnowBaz being dorks.

It's a few months before Christmas, yet Watford is already thinking of a Christmas party.   
  
The Mage thinks (Oh wait, no, he  _knows)_ that the Humdrum is getting stronger by the minute, and he's already cutting off some of the main activities of Watford. Gone was the annual field trip to the forests in the East (Baz doesn't think it's any loss, but Simon is devastated), the annual gryffin racing (Loads of protests from the male student body, but not from Simon; after the events of the fourth year, Baz isn't surprised), and the daily village gathering (Yes, they have a village, and yes, it's invisible, and no, that's not weird at all.)  
  
So it shouldn't come across as a surprise to know that they're going to have their Christmas party early.  
  
But Simon can't shut up about it.  
  
"It's unnatural, Baz." He insists.   
  
Baz rolls his eyes. "And why is that, Snow?"  
  
"Because you can't have a Christmas party on September, it's... probably breaking a universal rule somewhere." Simon continues.  
  
Baz snorts. "And what universal rule would that be?"  
  
"The universal rule in where you have to have a Christmas party during December, of course." Simon says.  
  
"That'd be called a 'tradition', Snow." Baz can't resist saying.  
  
Simon shoots him a glare. "You know what I mean, Baz."  
  
"Yes, unfortunately I do. Whether or not I agree is a different matter." Baz says.  
  
"You don't have to agree, you just have to listen." Simon huffs.  
  
"I don't  _have_ to do anything." Baz replies. "Except breathe, walk, and annoy you, of course."  
  
And they could have gone on all day, except for classes, and new schedules, and the general hustle and bustle made by the students, who have their own thoughts on what to say about the subject.  
  
Honestly, the whole day is pretty boring, Baz thinks.  
  
It made sense that their schedule would have to change, and sure a few events were discarded, and a few had their timing changed, but what effect did it have really, in the grand scheme of things?  
  
(That, Baz decided, was a more fanciful way of saying that he didn't care about anything that was happening around him.)  
  
And why should he?  
  
He had no plans of partaking in the event, seeing as that he could think of much more productive ways on how to use his time wisely.  
  
Maybe he could go and meet with the Families, they could use a good and classic scheme to off Snow.  
  
The most recent ones were dastardly, to say the least, and very unoriginal.  
  
Of course Baz would never go through with the schemes, but he has a reputation and a family name to uphold, after all.  
  
Or maybe he just wants to pretend that he doesn't care about his nemesis with eyes too blue, hair a shade too perfect, and an annoying affinity towards anything good and world changing, and caring.  
  
(He's the exact opposite of Baz, it's a wonder they haven't torn each other apart yet.)  
  
\--------------------------------  
  
When Baz said that he didn't care for anything that was happening, he meant it.  
  
But, he had to admit, it was pretty funny to see Snow's reactions to every small thing.  
  
He got so flustered, and his magic was reacting to his emotions, so pretty much everyone was having trouble thinking clearly around Simon.  
  
Students were falling off of chairs, teachers taught the wrong lessons, and Penelope and Baz were probably the only ones immune to Snow.  
  
Penelope was having a harder time concentrating though, and kept glaring at Simon, and Simon just threw up his hands every time she looked at him, like, " _Don't blame me, I can't control it",_ which was the truth.  
  
The bell finally rings, and Penelope gives an audible huff.  
  
Simon sighs in relief, and quickly gathers his things, leaving with Penelope.  
  
Baz watches as everyone around him starts to remember where they are, and most of them are just lying down on the floor by this point, staring at the ceiling.  
  
(He wonders if he's really any better off than them. After all, he's immune to Simon's magic, but he's not immune to Simon himself, which makes his life more challenging than it should be.)  
  
And he really doesn't want to think about Simon finding out about this.  
  
(He'd rather die before that happened.)  
  
But right now, he knows that he hasn't sunk down to their level yet, and he's thankful for the small moments of dignity that he's allowed to have.  
  
(Crowley knows he needs them.)  
  
\-------------------------------  
  
Baz is studying in their shared room, when Simon bursts in.  
  
"Baz." He says, urgently.  
   
Baz wonders if it's worth the effort to look up; then decides that of course it is, it's _Simon_ after all.  
  
So he looks up, and instantly regrets it.  
  
Simon is panting, like he just ran a mile, and his hair is all messed up, and his blue eyes are magnified, blown up with some emotion (Baz tries hard not to think about what emotion those eyes always have in his dreams), and his arms are shaking.  
  
The blood in his cheeks is so prominent, and Baz really hopes that he isn't salivating.  
  
He looks so good it hurts.  
  
"What did you do Snow, run from a chimera?" Baz sneers.  
  
Simon looks annoyed. "The only chimera I met is the one you set on me, when you tried to kill me."  
  
"Good times." Baz says, sighing contentedly.  
  
Simon snorts. "Anyway Baz, I want to ask you something."  
  
(Baz is almost ashamed at how many times his dreams have started out with that simple sentence.)  
  
"No, Snow, you can not kill me." Baz says, sarcastically. "I'd like to see you try, of course, but we have the Roommate's Anathema and all that."  
  
Simon is getting more frustrated, and Baz shouldn't be enjoying this as much as he is right now.  
  
"If you'd just listen for a minute, I know it's possible, you pay the most attention in class after all, besides Penelope." Simon persists.  
  
Baz ignores the slight warmth that spreads through him, thinking that Simon noticed.   
  
"Hmm, well I guess I could." Baz says, pretending to think. "Try and make it quick, Snow."  
  
"I need you to clone me." Simon says.  
  
Baz stares at him. "What?"  
  
"I want you to clone me." Simon says, impatiently repeating it.  
  
"Why?" Baz asks.  
  
"Because Agatha wants to go to the Christmas party, and I don't." Simon explains.  
  
"Did you tell her that?" Baz asks, dryly.  
  
Simon growls slightly. "Yes, I did. And she didn't listen."  
  
"What a surprise." Baz says, mockingly.  
  
Simon glares at him. "Anyway, since I really don't want to go, I was wondering if you'd clone me? So that the cloned version of me would go, and I would just... do stuff?"  
  
"Make a plan to catch the Humdrum, I suppose?" Baz asks, trying to sound casual.  
  
Simon starts, and his eyes narrow. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I'm pretty sure the Mage would never let you enjoy a party without giving you an assignment or something, especially considering the fact that the only reason the party was moved was because of the uncertainty of when the Humdrum would attack." Baz says, shrugging.   
  
Simon frowns. "You catch on too quick."  
  
"Unlike you?" Baz can't resist saying.  
  
Simon's frown turns into a scowl. "I catch on to things, it just takes some time."  
  
_And thank Morgana for that._ Baz thinks.  
  
"Why didn't you ask Bunce?" Baz asks.  
  
"I tried. She refused. Told me that it was too dangerous, and that too many things could go wrong." Simon says, sulkily.  
  
"Let me rephrase that: It's too risky, and everything could go wrong." Baz says, helpfully.  
  
Simon growls. "You of all people should want to do something that could end with me in trouble!"  
  
"But then I'd be held responsible for going along with your ideas, and I don't want the attention." Baz says, sneering.  
  
"Then what did I even come here for?!" Simon demands, frustrated.  
  
"I'm afraid I can't answer that Snow, seeing as I don't know all of your unconscious tendencies." Baz says, which was mostly true.   
  
Simon groans, and falls down on his bed.   
  
Baz pointedly tries to keep his attention on his notebook, and look away from the bare strip of skin that shows when the hem of Simon's shirt rides up.  
  
"This is just great. Now what am I supposed to do?" Simon asks, his voice slightly muffled by the bed sheets.  
  
"You could just go, you know." Baz suggests, even though it pains him to say it.  
  
Simon (thankfully) snorts. "There is no way I would ever go to a Christmas Party that's held on September. I'd rather do literally anything else."  
  
Baz raises an eyebrow. "Anything?"  
  
"I guess." Simon says.  
  
"Huh." Baz says, and he hopes it comes out mockingly, and not desperately.   
  
Simon sighs, and rolls onto his back, staring at the ceiling.   
  
"I don't even know how to dance." He admits.  
  
"Wellbelove never taught you how?" Baz asks.  
  
"She tried. She said that I was hopeless." Simon says, sighing again.  
  
"You generally are." Baz agrees, and Simon glares at him again.  
  
"Trust me, I really don't need to hear that from you right now." Simon says, flinging an arm across his eyes.  
  
"What, do you want me to talk about my latest scheme on how to kill you then? I was thinking of putting poison in the punch or something." Baz says, half meaning it.  
  
"That would be preferable. Because then, I'd know that you would't do it, since you already told me." Simon says.  
  
"But what if that's my plan? To tell you, so that you'll be lulled into a fake sense of security, and then I really do it?" Baz asks.  
  
Simon stammers for a bit, before he just gives up. "Fine. Whatever. I'll be prepared with whatever you throw at me."  
  
And, just because Baz  wants to, he throws one of Simon's pillows against him.  
  
The "Ow!" that results from this is extremely satisfying.  
  
The only natural thing that could come next is a pillow fight, which, Baz insists, is mature, because fighting with swords and wands is so outdated (and would possibly hurt more.)  
  
After a while, they stop, just as Simon is raising a pillow with his right hand (no magic, he doesn't have enough control to not send things whizzing around their room), and gets this really thoughtful look on his face.  
  
"Have you ever danced before?" Simon asks.  
  
"A few times. Usually at the Families' parties." Baz says, warily.  
  
"What kind of dances?" Simon asks.  
  
"Waltzes, mostly. Though, I do know a bit of Paso Doble." Baz says.  
  
"This is going to sound weird, and I ca't believe I'm asking this, but could you teach me?" Simon asks.  
  
The idea is so ridiculous that Baz isn't even surprised that Simon thought of it. "Do you even hear yourself, Snow? Why can't you ask Bunce?"   
  
"Because Penelope usually prepares for dances with Agatha, or Micah. She tried to teach me once, in third year, but she made it way too technical, and most of the words just went over my head." Simon says, shrugging.  
  
"But why me? There are a lot of people who consist of the student body." Baz says.  
  
(What is he doing, is he actually protesting?) (Baz hates himself so much right now.)  
  
"Well, I could, but the idea only occurred to me now, and the first person to pop into my head, besides Agatha or Penelope, was you." Simon admits.  
  
Baz ignores the sudden warmth in his body. "Yeah, because asking your nemesis for dance lessons isn't weird at all."  
  
"Of course I could ask somebody else, but then I'd have to say outright that I don't know how to dance, and it will probably be really awkward." Simon says, frowning.  
  
"And it's not awkward asking me?" Baz asks.  
  
(Crowley, he's still stuck on this, isn't he?)  
  
"Nope. I mean, it probably is, now that I think about it. But, I felt comfortable when I asked you, because I know that you already judge me no matter what, and we're already past the stage of caring about what the other thinks. I mean, I guess." Simon says, his eyebrows furrowing.  
  
"I'm so flattered that you feel comfortable around me, Snow, it makes it all the more easier to just off you someday." Baz says, and wonders if his thoughts would only be about killing him or kissing him.  
  
Simon huffs. "Look, if you really don't want to, I can just-"  
  
"I never said I didn't want to." Baz says, a little too quickly.  
  
Simon pauses. "So, is that a yes then?"  
  
Baz pretends to think it over. "I suppose. Someone has to be there to laugh at you."  
  
Simon rolls his eyes. "Alright. Well, we can start tomorrow, and practice after lessons in our room, if you want."  
  
"Sounds alright." Baz forced himself to sound bored.  
  
Simon nodded, seemingly uncomfotable. "Well, I just need to check up on something, but I'll be back."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere." Baz says, too quickly again.  
  
Simon doesn't notice, and drifts off.  
  
As the door closes shut behind him, Baz slowly exhales.  
  
He does't know if Simon realizes how reckless he seems, and thinks that one day, Simon's straightforwardness is going to kill him.  
  
(Anything related to Simon is going to kill him. He knows this.)  
  
And slowly, he's starting to accept it.  
  
\------------------------------  
  
It's night time when Simon comes back.  
  
Baz is re-writing some of his notes, and he flicks his glance up briefly, before looking back at his paper.  
  
Simon doesn't say anything either, and instead, heads into the bathroom to take a shower.  
  
Baz listens to the sound of water hitting the floor, and starts to crack a trigonometry problem.   
  
After a few minutes, the door creaks open, and Simon steps out, the light casting shadows in the room.   
  
He shuts the door, turns off the bathroom lights, and lies down on his bed, the covers already surrounding him.  
  
It's silent for a while, and Baz wonders if Simon is going to say something about putting his reading lights off, but instead, Simon says, "Don't stay up all night."  
  
And Baz takes a moment to recover; a moment before he says, "I can do anything I want to."  
  
Simon sighs. "Ok."  
  
Baz waits for a moment, wondering if Simon is going to say more. He stops waiting when he hears the sound of Simon's steady breathing, signalling that he's asleep.  
  
And he waits for a few minutes longer before he says, "Goodnight Snow."  
  
(He stops studying 15 minutes later, opting to try and sleep.)  
  
(He tries to convince himself that it's not for Simon.)  
  
(He fails.)  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
Baz has no idea how he survived the day.  
  
Lessons seemed slower than usual, and he always gave a brief, but correct answer when called upon; but whenever his glance fell upon Snow, his thoughts got a little... sidetracked, and he would calmly move his gaze away.  
  
As the bell for the last lessons rang, he slowly arranged his stuff, and when Dev and Niall approached him, explained that he had a new scheme in antagonizing Snow, but that he needed to do it by himself.  
  
They smirked, and nodded, wishing him luck.  
  
Baz nodded, accepting it graciously, and walking away, his walk calm and controlled.  
  
When he was crossing the grounds, he wondered if it would be obvious if he ran. (He decided that it would be.)  
  
Back at their room, he found Simon sitting on his bed. "What took you so long?"  
  
"I got a little delayed by my minions." Baz says, casually.  
  
Simon rolls his eyes. "Are you seriously still calling them that?"  
  
"Yes." Baz says, haughtily.  
  
Simon shrugs. "Alright. So, where do you want to start?"  
  
"Waltz." Baz declares, quickly using his wand to play soft [music.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JAUGEsmppqk&list=PLIyFLAK_Ge1GQN9EyhSyhGkFdxtMPLG4L&index=1)  
  
Simon snorts, then chuckles quietly. "Normal music? And from Adele? Really?"  
  
"She makes good music, very dramatic. Gives an extra effect." Baz says, smirking.  
  
Simon rolls his eyes, then stands up. "Ok, what do I do?"  
  
"Come here." Baz demands, and suddenly Simon is in front of him.  
  
He gives him an expectant look. "Now what?"  
  
"Put your left hand on my shoulder, and um, let me hold your right." Baz says, slowly.  
  
Simon obeys, but hesitates with his right hand, until Baz, sighing, grabs it for him.  
  
Simon starts struggling, and Baz huffs. "I'm not going to kill you, Snow."  
  
It takes a few minutes, but he calms down. "Your hand is cold."   
  
"And yours is warm." Baz counters.  
  
Simon's eyebrows furrow. "We really are opposites, aren't we?"  
  
"I'm still human, if that's what you're implying." Baz says, which is a sort of white lie.  
  
"No, I mean... you... we... never mind." Simon growls slightly.  
  
Baz raises an eyebrow. "Well, anyway, let's start with a left foot 'closed' change. I'm going to step forwards, using my left foot, and you're going to step backwards, using your right."   
  
"Is it a mirror image thing?" Simon asks.  
  
"Yeah." Baz says, nodding.  
  
"Ok." Simon says, sounding unsure.  
  
_(This is the end)  
  
_ Baz steps forward, and Simon steps backward.   
  
_(Hold your breath and count to ten)_  
  
"I'm going to step to the right, with my right foot. You're going to step to your left with your left foot. Ok?"  
  
Simon nodded.  
  
_(Feel the earth move and then)_  
  
Baz moved, and Simon moved in an opposite manner.  
  
_(Hear my heart burst again)_  
  
"Next, I'm going to slide my left foot to my right foot. You do the same, but slide your right foot. to your left." Baz instructs.  
  
_(For this is the end)_  
  
Simon drags his foot, and Baz is quick to show him the difference of 'dragging' and 'sliding.'  
  
_(I've drowned and dreamt this moment)  
  
_ "Ok, let's replay those three steps." Baz says.  
  
_(So overdue I owe them)_  
  
"This is weird." Simon comments.  
  
_(Swept away, I'm stolen)_  
  
"Don't back out on me now, Snow." Baz threatened.  
  
_(Let the sky fall)_  
  
"I won't." Simon says, sounding more as if he's talking to himself, than to Baz.  
  
_(When it crumbles)_  
  
"Good." Baz sneers.  
  
_(We will stand tall)_  
  
"So, what's next?" Simon asks.  
  
_(Face it all together_ )  
  
"Right foot closed change." Baz says. "It has three beats too, but this time, I'm going to step forward with my right foot, and you're going to step backwards with your left foot."  
  
_(Let the sky fall)_  
  
"Back a bit more. Great. Now, I'm going to step to the left with my left foot, and you're going to step to your right, with your right foot." Baz continues.  
  
_(When it crumbles)_  
  
"Good. I'm going to slide my right foot to my left foot, and you will slide your left foot to your right." Baz says.  
  
_(We will stand tall)_  
  
"Let's repeat that, shall we?" Baz suggests.  
  
_(Face it all together)_  
  
"Ok." Simon replies.  
  
_(At skyfall)_  
  
"Getting the hang of it?" Baz asks, lightly swaying the both of them.  
  
_(That skyfall)_  
  
"Probably. This is still weird, though." Simon admits.  
  
_(Skyfall is where we start)_  
  
"Dancing with your nemesis, or dancing with a guy?" Baz asks.  
  
_(A thousand miles and poles apart)_  
  
"Both, though the first one is seriously making me wonder if you have any plans to kill me while I'm this close." Simon says, dryly.  
  
( _Where worlds collide and days are dark_ )   
  
"I could." Baz says.  _But then I'd have to let go of your hand.  
  
(You may have my number, you can take my name)  
  
_ "That doesn't make me feel more at ease." Simon says.  
  
_(But you'll never have my heart)  
  
_ "When have I ever made you feel at ease?" Baz asks.  
  
_[Let the sky fall (let the sky fall) ]  
  
_ Simon considers this for a moment. "You- huh."  
  
_[When it crumbles (when it crumbles) ]  
  
_ "See my point?" Baz says, smirking.  
  
_[We will stand tall (we will stand tall) ]  
  
_ "No." Simon says, stubbornly, looking away.  
  
_(Face it all together)  
  
_ Baz didn't notice it, but they're starting to apply the steps as they've been talking. Experimentally, he moves his left foot forward, and smirks when Simon moves his right foot backward.  
  
"What?" Simon asks, still not looking at him.  
  
"You're doing the steps without me telling you to." Baz observes.  
  
He moves his left foot to his right, and watches as Simon moves his right foot to his left.   
  
"Wow. I am." Simon says, surprised.  
  
"Guess that means I'm not a bad teacher." Ba's smirk widens.  
  
"You teach alright, but you're right, you're not bad. You're evil." Simon declares.  
  
"Not as evil as I should be." Baz points out.  
  
"You're probably just holding back on me." Simon says.  
  
"If I am, let me know. I'll try not to." Baz comments.  
  
"I think I should. It feels weird being this close to you, and not having you try to kill me at all." Simon says, frowning.  
  
Baz raises an eyebrow. "Hey. Want to know something?"  
  
"Not really." Simon says, frowning.   
  
"You-" and here, Baz leans in, whispering the next words in Simon's ear, "were doing the girl steps. In the dance."  
  
And Simon pushes him away, growling and cursing, and can you blame Baz for laughing?  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
Baz is lying down in his bed, staring at the ceiling.  
  
He can still feel the warmth of Simon's hand in his, and the ever present doubt and suspicion in his blue eyes.  
  
" _Your hand is cold."  
  
_ " _And yours is warm."  
  
__"We really are opposites, aren't we?"  
  
_ Yes, they were.  
  
And Baz didn't care at all.   
  
In fact, he thinks it fits somehow.  
  
Like, they were meant to balance each other out.  
  
After all, cold was merely the absence of heat.  
  
_"Warm me up, Snow."  
  
_ (He wishes that he could say that.)  
  
And ends up thinking about all the ways that him and Snow contradict each other, and how they would probably end in flames.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Paso Doble is a lively dance modeled after the drama of the Spanish bull fight. Paso Doble literally means,  
> two-step."  
> For more information, go here: http://dance.about.com/od/partnerdancestyles/qt/Paso_Doble.htm
> 
> Hey guys, guess what.
> 
> This is going to have two chapters. 
> 
> Originally, this was just going to be one whole long chapter, but I decided to just split this fic into two, considering the fact that I have a bit of things to write. Don't worry, you'll still see SnowBaz Christmas shenanigans in the next chapter. (OuO)//
> 
> As always, tell me what you think, I really love reading comments, they inspire me so much~!
> 
> Merry Christmas, everyone! =]


End file.
